


Until I Found Home

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [20]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: run_the_con, Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:50:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Neal realizes what he found when he started to work with the F.B.I.Written for the prompts Wander for run_the_con and Home for the whitecollar100 both on LJ.





	

Neal looked at the print of the [Wanderer above the Sea of Fog](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wanderer_above_the_Sea_of_Fog). He'd kept it with him through his teens. He used to daydream about all of the exciting times the man would have on his journey. Neal wanted to have his life more than any other he could think of.  
That was true until he started working with the F.B.I. He found it hard to believe that he no longer wanted to wander off into the mist to see what laid beyond the mountains. He'd finally found a home and was more than happy to stay.


End file.
